Parodies of Amestris
by NotYourNormalFangirl
Summary: Parodies of poems and songs in our world centered around Amestris and our favorite pipsqueak. Spoilers for Brotherhood/manga.
1. Ed's Raven

**Okay, the updates on this may be a bit irregular, but I can't get these out of my head and so, I'm going to force them onto you. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Ed's Raven<span>

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
>Over many an unknown and curious volume of forgotten lore,<br>While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
>As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.<br>"It's just Ross," I muttered, "knocking on my bedroom door-  
>Only her, and nothing more."<p>

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
>And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.<br>Eagerly I wished the morrow; vainly I had sought to borrow  
>From my books free of sorrow from the death of Nina that I abhor<br>For the innocent young girl whose treatment I abhor-  
>Nameless here forevermore.<p>

And the silken, sad, uncertain rustling of each fraying curtain  
>Thrilled me, filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;<br>So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,  
>''It's just some visitor wanting answers knocking at my bedroom door-<br>Some late visitor wanting entrance at my bedroom door;-  
>That's all it is, and nothing more.'<p>

Presently my impatience grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
>"Sir," I said, "or miss, really your forgiveness I don't implore;<br>But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
>And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my bedroom door,<br>That I wasn't sure had I heard you," when I flung open the door -  
>Just darkness there, and nothing more.<p>

Deep into Pride's darkness peering,  
>long I stood there wondering,fearing,<br>Doubting, dreaming dreams no humans had ever dared to dream before;  
>But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,<br>And the only word there spoken was the whispered words, "You didn't save her before!"  
>This I hadn't whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "You didn't save her, not before!"-<br>Just that, and nothing more.

Back into my bedroom turning, all the alchemy within me burning,  
>Soon again I heard a tapping, somewhat louder than before.<br>"Obviously," I muttered, "there's something at my window:  
>Let me see it, then, whatever it is, and this mystery explore-<br>Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;-  
>It's just the wind and nothing more.'<p>

I forced open the shutters,  
>With, with its wings in in a slow and dreamy flutter,<br>In there stepped a stately raven of the darker days before;  
>No bow or recognition he made, he neither stopped nor stayed,<br>But he, with an air of nobility, perched above my chamber door-  
>Perched upon a statue of Hayate just above my chamber door-<br>Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
>By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore.<br>"Though your honor has been taken,"  
>I said, "Your courage has not been shaken,<br>Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore-  
>Tell me what your name is on the Gate's cold white shore!"<br>The Raven just said, "Nevermore."

Much I gasped this bird to answer me so plainly,  
>Though its answer little meaning, little relevancy it bore;<br>For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being  
>Ever yet was blessed with seeing a bird above his chamber door-<br>Bird or beast upon the forgotten carving above his chamber door,  
>With such name as "Nevermore."<p>

But the raven, sitting lonely on the unmoving statue, spoke only  
>That one word, as if his soul in that one word would out pour.<br>Nothing further then he uttered - not a feather then he fluttered-  
>Until I barely more than muttered, "other friends have flown before-<br>Tomorrow morning he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before."  
>Then the bird said, "Nevermore."<p>

Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,  
>"Doubtless," I said, "what it utters is its only stock and store,<br>Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful disaster  
>Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore-<br>Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore  
>Of 'Never again - nevermore'."<p>

But the Raven still beguiling all my fancy into smiling,  
>Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird and statue and door;<br>Then upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to thinking  
>Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore-<br>What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yore  
>Meant in croaking "Nevermore."<p>

This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing  
>To the chimera whose fiery eyes now burned into my body's core;<br>This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining  
>On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamplight gloated over,<br>But whose velvet violet lining with the lamplight gloating over,  
>She shall press, ah, nevermore!<p>

Then I thought the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer  
>Swung by a pranking Colonel whose feet fell silent on the carpeted floor.<br>"Bastard," I cried, "Your 'God' has sent you - on those light feet he has sent you  
>To bring me relief - to make me forget Nina and the actions of Tucker I abhor!<br>Take, to take away my memories of Nina and the actions I abhor!"  
>Then the bird said, "Nevermore."<p>

"Evil Creature!"I yelled, "Go away from us! You are not welcome here, if chimera or homunculus!-  
>Whatever Lust sent, or wherever Wrath sent you ashore<br>Empty but still undaunted, in this Ishval enchanted-  
>In this home by horror haunted- tell me truly, I implore-<br>Is there a way to bring mom back? In heaven or hell? Tell me, I implore!'  
>Then the bird said, "Nevermore."<p>

"Evil Creature!"I yelled, "Go away from us! You are not welcome here, if chimera or homunculus!-  
>By the Hell that goes below us - by the Father that you adore!<br>Tell this soul with sorrow if, in the Gates of Truth,  
>There is a sweet girl named Nina forever more<br>The girl named Nina after Tucker's actions that I abhor"  
>Then the bird said, "Nevermore."<p>

"Be that word our sign in parting, chimera," I yelled, upstarting-  
>Go back to the Gate and its cold and empty shore!<br>Leave no black plume as a token of that lie your soul has spoken!  
>Leave my loneliness unbroken!- Go from the statue above my door!<br>Take your beak out of my heart, and take your form off of my door!'  
>Then the bird said, "Nevermore."<p>

And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
>On the statue of Black Hayate just above my chamber door;<br>And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
>And the lamplight over him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;<br>And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
>Shall be lifted- nevermore!<p> 


	2. Hoenheim's Ozymandias (by Percy Shelly)

**Okay, this probably the shortest (unless I do William Carlos Williams, which I might) and definitely not the best parody I've made. The reason I did "Ozymandias" was because of the original:  
><strong>

_I met a traveler **(Hoenheim)** from an antique land **(Xerxes)**_  
><em>Who said: `Two vast and trunkless legs of stone<em>  
><em>Stand in the desert. Near them, on the sand, <strong>(Xerxes or Ishval)<strong>_  
><em>Half sunk, a shattered visage lies, whose frown,<em>  
><em>And wrinkled lip, and sneer of cold command,<em>  
><em>Tell that its sculptor well those passions read<em>  
><em>Which yet survive, stamped on these lifeless things,<em>  
><em>The hand that mocked them <strong>(Envy or Scar's arm)<strong> and the heart that fed._ **_(Greed)_**  
><em>And on the pedestal these words appear -<em>  
><em>"My name is Ozymandias, king of kings:<em>  
><em>Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!"<em>**_ (Father)_**  
><em>Nothing beside remains. Round the decay<em>  
><em>Of that colossal wreck, boundless and bare<em>  
><em>The lone and level sands stretch far away.'<em>

**I love this poem, and after watching FMA:B, it just clicked. Just a little bit of insanity from a not-so-normal fangirl. **

**If you want me to parody a song or poem, just tell me in a review or PM me.**

* * *

><p><span>Father (Parody of Ozymandias)<span>

I met a traveler from a destroyed land  
>Who said: "A vast and crumbling array of stone<br>Stands in the desert. Near it, in the sand,  
>Half sunk, a broken face lies, whose frown,<br>And wrinkled lip, and sneer of cold command,  
>Tell that its sculptor well Pride's passions read<br>That still survive, stamped on these dead figures,  
>The Envy that mocked them and the Greed that fed.<br>And on a pedestal these words appear -  
>'My name is Father, god of gods:<br>Look on my works, pitiful humans, and despair!'  
>Nothing beside remains. All around the decay<br>Of those insane disasters, dead and destroyed  
>The lonely and empty sands stretch far away."<p> 


	3. Hoe To Save Hughes' Life

**Hughes [to Roy]:**

Step one, you say, "We need to talk."  
>Ed walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."<br>He stares blankly back at you  
>You smirk all the time, right on cue<br>Some sort of phantom to fear  
>As he goes off and you stay here<br>Between the lines of fear and blame  
>I begin to wonder why you came<p>

**Roy:**

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

**Hughes [to Riza]:**

Let Roy know that you know best  
>'Cause after all you do know best<br>Try to break down his defense  
>Without denying innocence<br>Lay down a list of what he did wrong  
>The things you almost told him all along<br>Tell the truth, he hears you  
>And I tell the truth, he hears you<p>

**Riza:**

And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

**Hughes [to Ed]**

As Roy begins to raise his voice  
>Just lower yours and grant him one last choice<br>Go forward until he loses the road  
>Or stop with the ones he's followed<br>He will do one of two things  
>He'll fess up, admit to everything<br>Or he'll say he's just not the same  
>And I begin to wonder why you came<p>

**Ed:**

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

**All but Hughes:**

Where did we go wrong? We lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And we would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had we known how to save a life<p>

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did we go wrong? We lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And we would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had we known how to save a life<p>

Where did we go wrong? We lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And we would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had we known how to save your life<br>How to save your life

How to save your life


	4. Demons of Amestris

**Request by Superrhirhi99. Original: Demons by Imagine Dragons  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>May:<strong>

When the days are cold  
>And the cards all fold<br>And our one last chance  
>lies in eyes of gold<p>

**Riza:**

When our plans have failed  
>And the one we hail<br>Is the worst of all  
>once the blood runs stale<p>

**Ed:**

I wanna hide the truth  
>I wanna shelter you<br>But with the beast inside  
>There's nowhere you can hide<p>

No matter what we breed  
>We still are friends with Greed<br>This is the one path out  
>This is the one path out<p>

**Mustang:**

When you see the fire  
>Look into my eyes<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<br>Don't get too close  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<p>

**Olivier:**

On the Promised Day  
>We have just one way<br>We must fight for life  
>And win, we pray<p>

**Riza:**

So they dug Hughes's grave  
>In the masquerade<br>We'll come calling out  
>From the mess Ed made<p>

**Ed:**

Don't wanna let you down  
>But we are hell bound<br>Though this is all for you  
>Don't wanna show the truth<p>

**All:**

No matter what we breed  
>We still are just like Greed<br>This is the Promised Day  
>This is the Promised Day<p>

**Ed:**

When you've seen the Truth  
>Looked into its lies<br>It's where the demons hide  
>It's where the demons hide<br>Don't get too close  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<p>

**Greed:**

They say it's what you take  
>I say it's up to fate<br>Greed's woven in my soul  
>I need to let Foo go<p>

**Ed:**

We have to end this fight  
>Mustang's lost his sight<br>We can't escape this now  
>Unless you can show us how<p>

When Father is beat  
>Look into my eyes<br>We've finally won the fight  
>We've finally won the fight<br>Stay away from here  
>We might all die<br>But we will fight  
>Yes, we will fight<p> 


	5. We Are the Champions, Amestris Style

**Original: We Are the Champions by Queen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Scar:<br>**I've paid my dues  
>Mistake by mistake.<p>

**Mustang:**  
>I've seen the Truth<br>But opened no gate.

**Ed:  
><strong>And bad mistakes ‒  
>I've made a few.<br>I've had my share of hits to my face  
>But I've come through.<p>

(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)

**Mustang:  
><strong>We'll be the champions, my friends,  
>And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.<br>We'll the champions.  
>We'll the champions.<br>No time for losers  
>'Cause we'll the champions of the world.<p>

**Buccaneer:  
><strong>I've taken my bows  
>And my last call<p>

**Ed:**  
>You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it<br>I thank you all

**Olivier:**  
>But it's been no bed of roses,<br>No pleasure cruise.

**Izumi:**  
>I consider it a challenge before the whole human race<br>And I ain't gonna lose.

(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)

**Al:  
><strong>We'll be the champions, my friends,  
>And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.<br>We'll the champions.  
>We'll the champions.<br>No time for losers  
>'Cause we'll the champions of the world.<p>

**All:  
><strong>We are the champions, my friends,  
>And we kept on fighting 'til the end.<br>We are the champions.  
>We are the champions.<br>No time for losers  
>'Cause we are the champions.<p> 


	6. Amestrian Pie

**Behold, my decidedly not normal mind. This is "American Pie" by Don Mclean, parodied by someone not entirely awake. A few details in here may be... sketchy, but artistic license. If you want me to parody a specific song, just PM or review me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A long, long time ago<br>I can still remember how that man used to make me smile  
>And I knew if he had his way<br>That we'd all be wed someday  
>And maybe he'd be happy for a while<p>

But February made me shiver  
>With the paper that was delivered<br>Bad news on her doorstep  
>I couldn't take one more step<p>

I can't remember if I cried  
>When I went back to his widowed bride<br>But something touched me deep inside  
>The day Maes Hughes died<p>

So bye-bye, Gracia's apple pie  
>Took a journey down to Xerxes, though Xerxes was dry<br>And Colonel Roy was drinking whiskey in Rye  
>Saying "This'll be the day that I die<br>This'll be the day that I die"

Do you know the truth of strife  
>And do have faith in human life<br>If Ishvala tells you so?  
>Now do you believe in the Philosopher's Stone?<br>Can I find a place to bind Al's soul?  
>And can you teach me how to dance real slow?<p>

Now, they know that she's in love with me  
>'Cause their hostage is Winry<br>We both have sworn a pact  
>To find out way back<p>

I was a lonely teenage broncing buck  
>With a pink carnation and a pickup truck<br>But I knew I was out of luck  
>The day that Maes Hughes died<p>

So bye-bye, Gracia's apple pie  
>Took a journey down to Xerxes, though Xerxes was dry<br>And Colonel Roy was drinking whiskey in Rye  
>Saying "This'll be the day that I die<br>This'll be the day that I die"

Now for five years we've been on our own  
>And moss grows fat on a rolling stone<br>But that's not how it used to be  
>When we would set up Riza and Roy<br>In an old cafe and watch their secret joy  
>While Winry would find Elysia a toy<p>

Oh, and while Roy was looking down  
>Ross stole his thorny crown<br>The courtroom was adjourned  
>No verdict was returned<p>

And while Hawkeye hit her mark  
>The quartet practiced in the park<br>And we sang dirges in the dark  
>The day that Maes Hughes died<p>

So bye-bye, Gracia's apple pie  
>Took a journey down to Xerxes, though Xerxes was dry<br>And Colonel Roy was drinking whiskey in Rye  
>Saying "This'll be the day that I die<br>This'll be the day that I die"

Helter skelter in a summer swelter  
>The birds flew off to take shelter<br>The day was near and coming fast  
>It hit down home in the grass<br>The players tried for a forward pass  
>With Havoc on the sidelines in a cast<p>

Now the victory air was sweet perfume  
>While the sergeants played a marching tune<br>We all got up to dance  
>Oh, but we never got the chance<p>

'Cause the players tried to take the field  
>The marching band refused to yield<br>Do you recall what was revealed  
>The day that Maes Hughes died?<p>

So bye-bye, Gracia's apple pie  
>Took a journey down to Xerxes, though Xerxes was dry<br>And Colonel Roy was drinking whiskey in Rye  
>Saying "This'll be the day that I die<br>This'll be the day that I die"

Oh, and there we were all in one place  
>A group of rebels lost in space<br>With no time left to start again  
>So come on, Jean be nimble, Jean be quick<br>Jean Havoc was stabbed with a candlestick  
>'Cause fire is Mustang's only friend<p>

Oh, and as I watched him on the stage  
>My hands were clenched in fists of rage<br>No angel born in Hell  
>Could break that bastard's spell<p>

And as the flames climbed high into the night  
>To light the sacrificial rite<br>I saw Truth laughing with delight  
>The day the music died<p>

So bye-bye, Gracia's apple pie  
>Took a journey down to Xerxes, though Xerxes was dry<br>And Colonel Roy was drinking whiskey in Rye  
>Saying "This'll be the day that I die<br>This'll be the day that I die"

I met a girl who knew the truth  
>And I asked her for the latest news<br>But she just sighed and turned away  
>I went down to the general store<br>Where I'd met the father years before  
>But the man there said the father couldn't stay<p>

And in the streets, the children screamed  
>The lovers cried and the poets dreamed<br>But not a word was spoken  
>The church bells all were broken<p>

And the three men he admired most  
>The Father, Son and the Holy Ghost<br>They caught the last train for the coast  
>The day that Maes Hughes died<p>

So bye-bye, Gracia's apple pie  
>Took a journey down to Xerxes, though Xerxes was dry<br>And Colonel Roy was drinking whiskey in Rye  
>Saying "This'll be the day that I die<br>This'll be the day that I die"

So bye-bye, Gracia's apple pie  
>Took a journey down to Xerxes, though Xerxes was dry<br>And Colonel Roy was drinking whiskey in Rye  
>Saying "This'll be the day that I die<br>This'll be the day that I die"


	7. Where Have All the Flowers Gone?

**Original: Where Have All the Flowers Gone by Pete Seeger.**

**The original was something I heard while studying the sixties and seventies in school (thank you Mr. Merz!), and the original version (there are a bazillion covers of this) ends with a haunting change to the refrain; instead of "when will they ever learn", it's "when will we ever learn".**

**I was thinking about Hughes and Nina and this kind of sprang out.**

* * *

><p>Where have all the flowers gone?<br>Long time passing...  
>Where have all the flowers gone?<br>Long time ago...  
>Where have all the flowers gone?<br>Nina has picked them, every one.  
>When will she ever learn?<br>When will she ever learn?

Where have all the young girls gone?  
>Long time passing...<br>Where have all the young girls gone?  
>Long time ago...<br>They've found good men, every one.  
>When will they ever learn?<br>When will they ever learn?

Where have all the young men gone?  
>Long time passing...<br>Where have all the young men gone?  
>Long time ago...<br>Where have all the young men gone?  
>They became soldiers, every one.<br>When will they ever learn?  
>When will they ever learn?<p>

Where have all the soldiers gone?  
>Long time passing...<br>Where have all the soldiers gone?  
>Long time ago...<br>Where have all the soldiers gone?  
>They want to Hughes's graveyard, every one.<br>When will they ever learn?  
>When will they ever learn?<p>

Where have all the graveyards gone?  
>Long time passing...<br>Where have all the graveyards gone?  
>Long time ago...<br>Where have all the graveyards gone?  
>They're decked in flowers, every one.<br>When we they ever learn?  
>When we they ever learn?<p> 


	8. Twelve Days of Amestris

On the first day of Christmas, a certain someone gave to me:

A really ticked off shorty

On the second day of Christmas, a certain someone gave to me:

Two handguns

and a really ticked off shorty

On the third day of Christmas, a certain someone gave to me:

Three red stones

Two handguns

and a really ticked off shorty

On the fourth day of Christmas, a certain someone gave to me:

Four friends from Xing

Three red stones

Two handguns

and a really ticked off shorty

On the fifth day of Christmas, a certain someone gave to me:

FIVE POCK-ET WATCH-ES!

Four friends from Xing

Three red stones

Two handguns

and a really ticked off shorty

On the sixth day of Christmas, a certain someone gave to me:

Six Briggs men shooting

FIVE POCK-ET WATCH-ES!

Four friends from Xing

Three red stones

Two handguns

and a really ticked off shorty

On the seventh day of Christmas, a certain someone gave to me:

Seven soldiers dying

Six Briggs men shooting

FIVE POCK-ET WATCH-ES!

Four friends from Xing

Three red stones

Two handguns

and a really ticked off shorty

On the eighth day of Christmas, a certain someone gave to me:

Eight homunculi scheming

Seven soldiers dying

Six Briggs men shooting

FIVE POCK-ET WATCH-ES!

Four friends from Xing

Three red stones

Two handguns

and a really ticked off shorty

On the ninth day of Christmas, a certain someone gave to me:

Nine officers fighting

Eight homunculi scheming

Seven soldiers dying

Six Briggs men shooting

FIVE POCK-ET WATCH-ES!

Four friends from Xing

Three red stones

Two handguns

and a really ticked off shorty

On the tenth day of Christmas, a certain someone gave to me:

Ten zombies killing

Nine officers fighting

Eight homunculi scheming

Seven soldiers dying

Six Briggs men shooting

FIVE POCK-ET WATCH-ES!

Four friends from Xing

Three red stones

Two handguns

and a really ticked off shorty

On the eleventh day of Christmas, a certain someone gave to me:

Elven Snipers Sniping

Ten zombies killing

Nine officers fighting

Eight homunculi scheming

Seven soldiers dying

Six Briggs men shooting

FIVE POCK-ET WATCH-ES!

Four friends from Xing

Three red stones

Two handguns

and a really ticked off shorty

On the twelfth day of Christmas, a certain someone gave to me:

Twelve problems facing

Elven Snipers Sniping

Ten zombies killing

Nine officers fighting

Eight homunculi scheming

Seven soldiers dying

Six Briggs men shooting

FIVE POCK-ET WATCH-ES!

Four friends from Xing

Three red stones

Two handguns

and a really ticked off shorty!


	9. Let it Burn

**Mild language warning/childhood ruining song warning. Review with requests. Royai.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mustang:<strong>

Oh, the weather outside is frightful  
>But the fire is so delightful<br>And since they've waited their turn  
>Let them burn, let them burn, let them burn<p>

**Riza:**

He doesn't show signs of stopping  
>Havoc brought some corn for popping<br>Those idiots never learn  
>Let it burn, let it burn, let it burn<p>

**Mustang:**

When we finally say goodbye  
>I won't be any help in the storm<br>But if you annoy me right  
>Your path to Hell will be warm<p>

**Riza:**

The fire is still not dying  
>From my dear,<br>he's still goodbying  
>As far as I can discern<br>They will burn, they will burn, they will burn


	10. Who We Are

**Original: Who We Are by Imagine Dragons. Ed singing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Up in the morning<br>Up in the evening  
>Showing my watch<br>When the dogs call out for me  
>Oh, for me<p>

Up in Fort Briggs  
>Down in Bradley's lair<br>Finding Ross  
>In the ruins of Xerxes,<br>Oh Xerxes

We were never welcome here  
>We were never welcome here at all<br>No.

It's who we are  
>Doesn't matter if we've gone too far<br>Doesn't matter if it's all okay  
>Doesn't matter if it's not our day<p>

So won't you save us  
>From what we are<br>Don't look clear  
>Cause it's all uphill from here<br>Oh.

Up in the attic  
>Down in the cellar<br>Lost in the static  
>Coming back for war<br>Oh for war

Out with my reason  
>In with this season<br>Finding the Truth  
>Of what I couldn't see<br>Couldn't see

We were never welcome here  
>We were never welcome here at all<br>No.

It's who we are  
>Doesn't matter if we've gone too far<br>Doesn't matter if it's all okay  
>Doesn't matter if it's not our day<p>

Because it's who we are  
>Doesn't matter if we've gone too far<br>Doesn't matter if it's all okay  
>Doesn't matter if it's not our day<p>

So won't you save us  
>From what we are<br>Don't look clear  
>Cause it's all uphill from here<p>

Oh.

They say we're crazy  
>They say we're crazy<br>They say we're crazy  
>They say we're crazy<br>They say we're crazy  
>They say we're crazy<br>They say we're crazy  
>They say we're crazy<p>

It's who we are  
>Doesn't matter if we've gone too far<br>Doesn't matter if it's all okay  
>Doesn't matter if it's not our day<p>

Because it's who we are  
>Doesn't matter if we've gone too far<br>Doesn't matter if it's all okay  
>Doesn't matter if it's not our day<p>

So won't you save us  
>What we are<br>Don't look clear  
>Cause it's all uphill from here<br>Oh.  
>(They say we're crazy)<p> 


	11. We Are Young

**Original: We Are Young by Fun.**

* * *

><p>Give me a second I,<br>I need to fix this mess I made  
>Hughes is dead in Central, died trying to figure out the trail they laid<br>Winry, she's waiting for me, wishing on some star  
>My seat's been taken by a soldier asking about a man named Scar, and<br>I know Roy gave it to you years ago  
>In that war you try to forget<br>But between the fights and subtle things  
>The holes in his apologies, you know<br>He's trying hard to get on track  
>So if by the time this war's over<br>And you made it through somehow  
>He'll carry you home<p>

Tonight  
>We are young<br>Mustang's gonna set the world on fire  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<p>

Tonight  
>We are young<br>So let's watch the world set on fire  
>We'll burn brighter than the sun<p>

Now I know that I'm not  
>All that you got<br>I guess that I, I thought now  
>Maybe we could find some way to get back out<br>But our friends are back  
>So let's raise a toast<br>'Cause we got through it all

Tonight  
>We're still young<br>Mustang's set it all  
>We Burned brighter than the sun<p>

Tonight  
>We are young<br>So let's set the world on fire  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<p>

Stay safe at home home tonight (Nananananana)  
>Just stay safe, hon, tonight (Nananananana)<br>Stay safe back home tonight (Nananananana)  
>Just keep yourself safe tonight (Nananananana)<p>

The moon is on our side (Nananananana)  
>We've got no reason to run (Nananananana)<br>So will someone come and save us all tonight (Nananananana)  
>The angels never arrived (Nananananana)<br>But I can hear the choir (Nananananana)  
>So will someone come and get us home (Nananananana)<p>

Tonight  
>We are young<br>So let's set the world on fire  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<p>

Tonight  
>We are young<br>So let's set the world on fire  
>We can burn brighter than the sun<p>

So if by the time her eye closes  
>And you feel like falling down<br>I'll save you both tonight


	12. The Hanging Tree

**Parody of "The Hanging Tree." Review with suggestions.**

* * *

><p>Are you, are you<br>coming to the tree  
>where they murdered a man<br>who loved his family?

Strange things did happen here.  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
>coming to the tree<br>where the General Armstrong  
>forced her family to flee?<p>

Strange things did happen here.  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
>coming to the tree<br>where I watched you go  
>so we'd both be free?<p>

Strange things did happen here.  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
>coming to the tree?<br>Wear a necklace of rope  
>side by side with me.<p>

Strange things did happen here.  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.


	13. It's Time

**Original: It's Time by Imagine Dragons. Ed is singing. Review with suggestions.**

* * *

><p>So this is what you saw<br>What was meant to save us all  
>And now it's time to build from the bottom of this cave<br>Right to the top  
>Don't hold back<br>Saving you, Al, and giving the alchemy a rain check

I don't ever wanna let you down  
>I think I need to leave this town<br>'Cause after all  
>This city never sleeps at night<p>

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
>I get a little bit taller but then I'll admit<br>I'm just as short as I was  
>Now don't you understand<br>That I'm never changing who I am

So this is where you died  
>And I am left to fight<br>The path we must take is clouded by red light  
>Right from the start<br>Don't look back  
>Turn in my watch and giving the military a rain check<p>

I don't ever wanna be a tool  
>I don't ever wanna leave Resembool<br>'Cause after all  
>Here, I can sleep at night<p>

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
>I get a little bit taller but then I'll admit<br>I'm just the same as I was  
>Now don't you understand<br>That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
>I get a little bit taller but then I'll admit<br>I'm just the same as I was  
>Now don't you understand<br>That I'm never changing who I am

This road never seemed so lonely  
>Our house didn't burn down slowly<br>To ashes, to ashes

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
>I get a little bit stronger but then I'll admit<br>I'm just the same as I was  
>Now don't you understand<br>That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
>I get a little bit taller but then I'll admit<br>I'm just the same as I was  
>Don't you understand<br>That I'm never changing who I am


	14. Don't Stop Believing

**Parody of "Don't Stop Believin" by Journey. Review with suggestions.**

* * *

><p>Just a small town girl<br>Living in a lonely world  
>She wished on the midnight star<br>To go anywhere  
>Just a country kid<br>Tried to hid the thing he did  
>He took the midnight train<br>Going anywhere

A colonel in a smokey room  
>Who smells of wine and cheap perfume<br>For a smile they will share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on<p>

Strangers waiting  
>Up and down the boulevard<br>Their shadows searching  
>In the night<br>Streetlight people  
>Living just to find emotion<br>Hiding somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill  
>Everybody wants a thrill<br>Paying anything to roll the dice  
>Just one more time<br>Some will win  
>Some will lose<br>Some were born to sing the blues  
>Oh, the movie never ends<br>It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
>Up and down the boulevard<br>Their shadows searching  
>In the night<br>Streetlight people  
>Living just to find emotion<br>Hiding somewhere in the night

Don't stop believing  
>Hold on to that feeling<br>Streetlight people  
>Don't stop believing<br>Hold on  
>Streetlight people<br>Don't stop believing  
>Hold on to that feeling<br>Streetlight people


	15. Charge of the Ishvalan Brigade

**The original of this is "Charge of the Light Brigade" by Alfred Lloyd Tennyson. Probably not my best idea. Review with suggestions.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Half a mile, half a mile,<br>Half a mile onward,  
>All in the desert of Death<br>Were the six hundred.  
>"Forward, the Ishvalan Brigade!<br>Protect the people!" he said:  
>Into the desert of Death<br>Rode the six hundred.

"Forward, the Ishvalan Brigade!"  
>Was there a man dismayed?<br>Not though the Ishvalans knew  
>Envy had blundered:<br>Theirs was not to make reply,  
>Theirs was not to reason why,<br>Theirs was but to do and die:  
>Into the desert of Death<br>Rode the six hundred.

Building to right of them,  
>Building to left of them,<br>Building in front of them  
>Shook and thundered;<br>Stormed at with shot and shell,  
>Boldly they rode and well,<br>Into the jaws of Death,  
>Into the mouth of Hell<br>Went some six hundred.

Flashed all their sabers bare,  
>Flashed as they turned in air<br>Killing the gunners there,  
>Charging an army, while<br>All the world wondered:  
>Plunged in the battery smoke<br>Right through the line they broke;  
>Amestrian and Ishvalan<br>Reeled from the saber stroke  
>Shattered and sundered.<br>Then the Ishvalans rode back, but not  
>Not six hundred.<p>

Sniper to right of them,  
>Sniper to left of them,<br>Sniper behind them  
>Aimed and shuddered;<br>Stormed at with shot and shell,  
>While hero and villain fell,<br>They that had fought so well  
>Came through the jaws of Death,<br>Back from the mouth of Hell,  
>All that was left of them,<br>Left were just six hundred.

When can their glory fade?  
>Of the wild charge they made!<br>All the world wondered.  
>Honor the fight they made!<br>Honor the Ishvalan Brigade,  
>Last six hundred!<p> 


	16. Safe and Sound

**Original by Taylor Swift. Review with suggestions!**

* * *

><p>I remember tears streaming down your face<br>When I said, I'll never let you go  
>When Pride's dark shadows almost killed your light<br>I remember you said, don't leave me here alone  
>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight<p>

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going out<br>You'll be alright  
>Homunculi can't hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

Don't you dare look out your window  
>Riza, everything's on fire<br>The war outside this door keeps raging on  
>Watch and regret this endless fight<br>Even when the people are gone

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>Homunculi can't hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound...<br>Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
>Oooooo, OoooOooo,<br>Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
>Oooooo, OoooOooo,<br>Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
>Oooooo, OoooOooo...<p> 


	17. Stopping by Ft Briggs on a Snowy Evening

**Parody of "Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening" by Robert Frost. Review or PM me with suggestions.**

* * *

><p>Whose woods these are I think I know.<br>The General's up in Fort Briggs though though;  
>She will not see me stopping here<br>To watch het woods fill up with snow.

Anyone must think it queer  
>To stop without a shelter near<br>It's cold and lonely as the snow falls fast  
>On the darkest evening of the year.<p>

I think of all the soldiers passed  
>Who this border will outlast<br>And those of us left to weep  
>Because we are left alone to last.<p>

The woods are lovely, dark and deep,  
>But I have promises to keep,<br>And miles to go before I sleep,  
>And miles to go before I sleep.<p> 


	18. Hey Brother

**Parody of "Hey Brother"**

* * *

><p><strong>MustangRiza/Hughes:**  
>Hey, Hughes, there's an endless road to re-discover.<br>Hey, Riza, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.  
>Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you<br>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

**Elrics & Winry:  
><strong>Hey, Alphonse, do you still believe in one another?  
>Hey, Winry, do you still believe in love I wonder?<br>Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<p>

**Ed: **Ah, what if I'm far from home?  
><strong>All: <strong>Oh, Edward, we will hear you call.  
><strong>Mustang: <strong>What if I lose it all?  
><strong>All: <strong>Oh, Mustang, we will help you out!  
>Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you<br>There's nothing in this world we wouldn't do.

**Armstrongs:  
><strong>Hey, Alex, there's an endless road to re-discover.  
>Hey, Olivier, do you still believe in love I wonder?<br>Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<p>

**Hoenheim: **Ah, what if I'm far from home?  
>Oh, Father, we will hear you call.<br>**Alphonse: **What if I lose it all?  
>Oh, Alphonse, we will help you out!<br>Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you  
>There's nothing in this world we wouldn't do.<p> 


	19. Brothers and Hoenheim

**Parody of "Brothers" by Vic Mignogna (Ed's seiyuu). The original fits pretty well with the series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hoenheim:<br>**How can I repay you, sons of mine?  
>How can I expect you to forgive?<br>Clinging to the past  
>I left you both, and ruined any chance to live<br>Though you knew the laws, you paid no heed

How can I return your wasted breath?  
>What I did not think of has cost you dear,<br>For there is no cure for death

Beautiful Trisha,  
>Soft and sweet<p>

**Ed&Al:  
><strong>Once you were gone  
>We were not complete<br>Back through the years  
>We reached for you<br>Alas, t'was not meant to be

**Ed:  
><strong>And how can I make amends for all that I took from you?  
>I led you with hopeless dreams<br>My brother, I was a fool

**Al:**  
>Don't cry for the past now, brother mine<br>Neither you nor I are free from blame  
>Nothing can erase the things we did,<br>For the path we took was the same

Beautiful Mother,  
>Soft and sweet, once you were gone<br>We were not complete  
>Back through the years<br>We reached for you  
>Alas, t'was not meant to be<p>

**Hoenheim:**  
>My dreams made me blind and mute<br>I longed to return to that time  
>I followed without a word<br>My sons, the fault is mine

**All:**  
>So, where do we go from here?<br>And how to forget and forgive?  
>What's gone is forever lost<br>Now, all we can do is live


	20. Bohemian Rhapsody

**"Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen. Give me your suggestions!**

* * *

><p>Is this the real life?<br>Is this just fantasy?  
>Caught in a landslide,<br>No escape from reality.

Open your eyes,  
>Look up to the skies and see,<br>I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,  
>Because I'm easy come, easy go,<br>Little high, little low,  
>Anyway the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.<p>

Mama, couldn't bring you back,  
>Thought we could do it just like that,<br>Didn't expect blowback.  
>Mama, our lives had just begun,<br>But now I've gone and thrown it all away.

Winry, ooh,  
>Didn't mean to make you cry,<br>If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
>Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.<p>

Too late, my time has come,  
>Sent shivers down my spine,<br>Body's aching all the time.  
>Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,<br>Gotta leave you all behind and face the Truth.

Mama, ooh (anyway the wind blows),  
>I don't wanna die,<br>I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.

I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
>Oh you did not, oh you did not, no one calls me short!<br>Alchemic lightning,  
>Very, very frightening me.<br>(Edward Elric) Edward Elric.  
>(Edward Elric) Edward Elric,<br>Edward Elric and his brother  
>The Alchemists.<p>

I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me.  
>He's just a poor boy from a poor family,<br>Spare him his life from this monstrosity.

Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?  
>Bismillah! No, we will not let you go. (Let him go!)<br>Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let him go!)  
>Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let me go!)<br>Will not let you go. (Let me go!)  
>Never, never let you go<br>Never let me go, oh.  
>No, no, no, no, no, no, no.<br>Oh, mama mia, mama mia (Mama mia, let me go.)  
>Truth and his Gate have an evil put aside for me, for me, for me.<p>

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?  
>So you think you can love me and leave me to die?<br>Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,  
>Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.<p>

(Oh, yeah, oh yeah)

Nothing really matters,  
>Anyone can see,<br>Nothing really matters,  
>Nothing really matters to me.<p>

Anyway the wind blows.


End file.
